The Reapers
by AnimeFanfictionDreams
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke both have prophecies that connect to each others given by Hamura Otsutsuki, one of the Sages of Six Paths, they are linked by blood as if brother and sister to fight evil being that were unsealed. They are appointed as Angel Reaper and Death Reaper. Find out how they would act and do because of the prophecy. Don't worry it's totally and fully NaruHina and SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Introduction 1:

The Prophecy: Hinata

Hamura and Hagoromo Otsutsuki stood on the moon overlooking the earth out of breath. They had just sealed their once dear goddess of a mother that turned into a demonic being onto the moon to rescue humanity. The battle against their mother was so brutal both emotionally and physically they had no words to say standing on the moon, where she was sealed.

"Someone must take watch over her." Hagoromo once said breaking the silence.

Hamura nodded, "Indeed."

The silence continued.

Hamura, the youngest of the twins, balled his hands in a fist, "I'll do it." He whispered

"Sorry, what did you say?" Hagoromo questioned.

"I've been weaker than you, always looked down upon, even mother before she turned in this, this horrible being always saw you as a strong person."

Hagoromo looked at him at awe. How could he ever say such a thing? Both brothers loved each other, even in the past the when they bickered like children, they always made up in such a passionate brotherly way. They would both always look at themselves as equals, since they are twins, so him saying something like that caused him to be confused.

"As people told me these things I thought to myself, maybe you secretly thought of me as a weak person."

"No I-"

"So I want to show you I am strong! I'll do it! I'll watch mother, and if she ever breaks through the seal in anyway, I would be the first person to beat her." Hamura looked at his twin, "When that happens, I hope you will see me as a strong person!"

Hagoromo looked at the earth avoiding his brother's gaze, _so that's how he feels _he thought_._

Hagoromo cleared his throat loudly causing his brother to jump back a bit, "Okay, but I want to be here to see when it happens that day." He smiled at his younger brother.

Hamura smirked, "I hope you would too."

Hagoromo ready to jump off the moon to enter the earth's atmosphere turned to his brother, "I want you to know Hamura, I believe in you completely." From there he jumped, Hamura watch as his brother fell, _I'll make you proud brother! _He thought to himself.

**1 billion years later**

Gliding through space like a pro from the earth's atmosphere, she searched for the moon in haste. _I have to make it in time! _She thought putting on her brave face. There before her a gleaming light shown upon her face. _The moon! I made it!_

She landed on the moon, and there before her revealed the most breath taking thing in her life. A palace seemed to be made of diamonds gleamed with beauty. The girl was in awe, she never seen such beauty in her life. She walked forward and opened the bright gleaming doors. Behold in front of her was a kingdom, people walked around from places to places, she noticed shops for flowers and sweets, and children played around in streets. It was remarkable. She gazed at everything in such awe, that people started staring at her.

"Mommy who's that?" asked a small boy pointing at her.

"Don't point, that's rude!" She held his had rushing down to go to the market across the street. Even she couldn't help but to question who she was.

The girl looked different than the other, she had hair that was navy blue which wasn't white like theirs, and wasn't wearing tunics like all the people here did. The only thing that she did have was their peculiar pale eyes.

The mysterious girl twirling around amazed at how an amazing place like this was never on earth. So caught up in her thoughts she almost forgot why she was here. She took a deep breath, to calm her. She looked around for the nearest person, and tapped on their shoulder.

"Excuse me, where might your…um how should I say elder be at?"

The person turned at looked at her for a while, not sure of what to say to a person who doesn't look like them, then he saw her eyes. _I guess she is one of use, I hope she knows she would get in trouble for not wearing her tunics when out of her home unit _he thought.

"We'll _Elder_ should be at the far end of the community, where he does his work, you should know this right?"

"Um…thank you!" Not sure of what to say she dashed down from street to street towards the Elder.

She wasn't sure of how they would react to a person not from their compound, so she ran before taking any risks.

Passing building by building she stopped at what looked like one of the biggest buildings in the whole area. She immediately assumed that the _Elder _should be in there. She opened the big door of the building, to reveal another palace. It was like this palace was inside an even bigger palace. This whole community area astonished her every second.

There before her were several woman dressed in pale blue silk kimonos all with long sleeves that draped their arms. One by one each of them hunched over to bow like a row of domino's falling. As the very last one bowed there bestowed the man of power that you could almost feel like it was tangible. It was if a bright light was shone kind of telling her to always look at him and never stop looking at him. He sat on a big silk like pillow and had his kimono like sleeves from his V-neck shirt that revealed his chest, that both came together hiding his hands.

He had long silver hair, an emotionless face, and of course pale eyes.

The girl bowed, to each girl that bowed to her awkwardly making her way towards the man. There she brought her legs to the ground and bowed to the man.

"It is very honorable to meet you…_Elder."_ The girl wasn't sure what to call him.

Silence was bestowed to the room, for what seemed like 5 minutes.

Breaking the silence the man asked, "Um…how should I say this?"

The girl who was still bowing looked up.

"Who are you?" The man asked the man tilting his head.

The girl blushed, how could she forgot proper introduction, "I am Tsuki Hyuuga, from the clan of your relations in earth."

The man nodded, "Good, good, know tell me how you came." He sang.

Tsuki stumbled, "Oh yeah! Err…I am here to receive your blessing for a child, that will be the future head of the clan." She then bowed covering her face.

The man was quiet. He closed his eyes as if he was thinking. Tsuki saw this and put her head down to bow.

"No, no it's okay no need to bow Tsuki dear, we are all flesh and blood here." He said eyes closed.

Tsuki looked at him confused, how can he see her while closing his eyes.

"Oh, okay."

The silence continued.

"Your Mai's child, aren't you?" He asked her eyes open.

She nodded, "Yes, my mother asked for your blessing too, to give birth to me. So I assumed that I, going here asking for your blessing would also help me with my dilemma."

"What is your problem, the same as your mother's?"

"Well…not entirely, since we are both from the branch side of the family, she had to find a way to still balance out the family's population. She was asked to give birth to the baby so we could have an even number of people in the branch family. She was infertile and needed help, so he came to you. Your blessing worked and I was born. Recently I was picked to give birth to a child, but for the main branch, the future heir of the Hyuuga clan. So I after I asked my mother about what to do, I must admit I was nervous thinking about if I wouldn't be fertile enough, so I came here."

The man nodded. He closed his eyes again to think causing more silence for about 3 minutes.

He finally spoke, "A woman, with similar relations to you asked for the same thing."

"Similar relations?"

"Yes, I believe one of my brother's son's offspring clan, what was it called…oh the Uchiha clan of the Hidden Leaf Village on earth. From the same village as you, yes?"

The woman nodded.

"I will tell you what I told her, you ready?" He teased, which was weird since he still had that serious look on his face.

The woman nodded again.

"I shall give you the child, but in one condition."

Tsuki hung on his every word, waiting for him to finish his statement.

"Your child just like the other woman's child shall have a prophecy for shone on it. The child shall be the next angel of reaping as the other shall be the next child of death."

"What?" The woman look extremely confused, what was he talking about?

"Yes, one of my prophets has predicted that 17 years in the future, my mother would arise. She was a very powerful deity who used to love and treasure peace. So to keep this peace she sealed all things that tampered with that. After she had been sealed, if she happens to be unsealed and sealed again, the beings, or should I say monsters of the earth would be unsealed as well and be running amuck. So I need people to kill the beings, lead them to the moon, then kill the actual beings spirits."

After hearing this a billion questions swarmed through Tsuki's head, "What would my child be doing?"

"Your child shall be the angle reaper, a being that will kill the being and lead them to the moon. The death reaper will kill it spiritually, a very brutal job"

"Is my child going to be fighting them by itself?"

"No, the death reaper shall be the weapon that your child will use to kill the being."

"I'm sorry what? How can the death reaper be the weapon?"

"You will find out. So to conclude I shall give you my blessing." His hands rolled up his long sleeves. "Okay, know I shall but my hands on your stomach."

"Wait!" Tsuki help her hand up. The man looked at her questioning why. "I have three more questions."

The man sighed, "Shoot!"

"We'll why would my child be the angel reaper?"

"I told you because of the beings that would be unsealed after my mother has been unsealed and sealed again."

"Oh, sorry, sorry, also what is your name, should I call you elder or something else?"

"Call me elder."

"Okay! So um, before we begin can you tell me what your mother's name is?"

"Kaguya Otsutsuki." The name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Okay, proceed." She put her hands out and leaned back, looking like a cross, but with her legs down. She closed her eyes.

The man sighed he put his hands on her stomach, "I Hamura Otsutsuki, elder of the Otsutsuki clan of the moon give Tsuki Hyuuga, the blessing of birth. You shall give birth to a child, who shall be called under the title angel reaper."

With that a lavender aura surrounded the woman, them swarmed around and look like was going through her stomach. The woman opened her eyes. She felt light and mystical.

"All done?" She asked.

"Done." He nodded.

She bowed to him and was about to stand up, but was stopped by him, "Wait a moment please, I have something to tell you and give you."

Tsuki nodded.

The Elder whisked his two pointer fingers through the air, like he was constructing an orchestra. The out of thin air, a beautiful piece of jewelry was floating in the air. The main placed the jewelry in his palm.

The man handed it to the woman before him, "Here." He placed it in the cupped hands of the woman.

"At the age of two is when you child shall look like the rest of your family."

"What?"

"Before those two years the child would look nothing like you, because of the power of the angel reaper is inside itself, and at a tender age it rather shows that the child is an angel, but doesn't really show the power. If anyone is under suspicion of you coming here, tell them that it's a mild effect. I will help you when the time comes. When the child looks like the rest of your family, give the child the ring," He pointed to the jewelry in her hand, "Then the power of the angel shall be stored in there, make the child know never to lose it at any times."

Tsuki nodded.

"Okay that's all, bye have a safe trip back to earth!" He waved at her, serious look on his face, but his tone of voice was eccentric.

Tsuki waved, and turned around and stood up. _Well that was weird. _She thought.

**Two Years From Then**

Tsuki sat on the floor with her daughter, her daughter walked around speaking words that she learned from others loudly. She smiled at her daughter's face, which made the child giggle.

Tsuki smiled, "Your smile gives me life, Hina-chan!" she said in an cutesy voice.

The child giggled again. Tsuki watched her play with a toy kunai, as she thought of all the years that passed it had finally come. Her daughter, Hinata, turned two today, today was special, because then the main branch of the family would stop pestering her about how Hinata looked. Hinata had blond hair at a hime-cut, with violet eyes (A/N: Picture Taniki from Ouran High School Host Club in child form, XD). The rest of the family had pale white eyes, and black, brown, or purple hair, it was unexpected for the child to come out looking like that. Hiashi Hyuuga, the current leader of the Hyuuga clan, even though Tsuki slept with another man, which was forbidden in the Hyuuga, only the main branch was allowed to marry outside the Hyuuga. And her being in the branch made it even worse.

All was well though, because when Hinata was the age of 1 her father and her were tested, and was approved that they were related. The doctor said it was just a thing some children had before the age of three. As they left the doctor's office, Tsuki swore that she saw the doctor wink at her, and immediately thought that was the way _Elder_ told her that he would help with. With Hinata turning two, she assumed that her hair and eye color should change today. Recently a few days before she had a dream about the Elder telling her that Hinata's hair color should be changed around 5 a.m. in the morning, and was told to be in a room where only Hinata and her can be in. Before leaving the dream, she asked the man a question.

"Why can't I tell the other's about Hinata's gift?"

The man answered her, "Because I have a destiny for her, everything is planned out for her already, and telling them what Hinata's gift is shall be told later in her years for a reason."

Despite it being a special day for her and Hinata, it was also an sad day. The Hyuuga has decided that when Hinata turns the age of two she would no longer need a mother, because the nurturing qualities that mothers have can affect her training as head of the Hyuuga.

Hinata walked towards her mother and sat on her lap, the little girl kissed her mother on the cheek, and with a smile said energetically, "I love you, mommy!"

Tsuki knew that she was unaware of them not seeing them again, but her saying such a thing made eyes glassy. "I love you too, Hinata." Tsuki sniffled and cover her daughter in a big hug, kissing her head.

Tsuki looked at the clock on the wall in the small room. _Almost 6 a.m._ she thought. She recalled in her dream that she had to give Hinata the ring before 6.

"Hinata you know it's you birthday right?" She looked at her child's chubby face.

Hinata's eyes widened and smiled, she nodded vigorously.

"I have a present for you Hina-chan!" Tsuki placed her child on the ground in front of her.

She look out her right arm, Tsuki wore a kimono which had a droopy sleeve. She rummaged through the sleeve to grab a handkerchief that was covering something. She unraveled it, "Give me your hand." Tsuki commanded gently giving out her hand.

Hinata obeyed and placed her small hand in her mothers. Tsuki put the ring through her finger; she held her daughters hand with both of her hands. The woman closed her eyes, drawing her forehead to Hinata's forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Then and there, Hinata's eyes were back, the violet in her eyes streamed down her face like tears, her hair slowly turned a purple from her hair follicle to the ends of her hair. Hinata made a small quiet shriek, as if she was startled, when actually she had no idea that this was happening and never felt anything. She closed her eyes and moments later, a pale lavender color appeared in her eyes. Minutes passed as they stood in the same position, mother and daughter. The moment was disturbed by voices.

"Where is Hinata-sama?" One gentle voice asked resembling a woman's outside the room.

"I check her room, she's not there either." Another voice a deeper voice asked resembling a man's.

"What are we going to do? I'm supposed to get her ready by 7 for the aging ceremony." The woman sighed.

Shaking Tsuki let go of her daughter's hands, wiped the goop off her face with the handkerchief, and took the ring out, "Keep this ring for a long, long time okay?"

Hinata looked at her confused.

"Always keep it with you. This is an order from Mommy, okay?"

Hinata's eyes widened _an order from Mommy? _She thought. "Okay mommy!" She said loudly saluting her like a solider.

"I heard her voice!" The male voice said outside.

"She must be in this room." She pointed at the bamboo door of the room they were in.

Quickly Tsuki covered Hinata's head.

_Slide_

There before the door stood a tall man with the leaf headband on his forehead, and typical village flak jacket and pants, and a woman with hair reaching her shoulders, with the leaf headband, and a maid's outfit.

"Oh, Tsuki-san good morning." The man bowed, along with the woman.

"Good morning Ko." She addressed the man with a slight bow, "Good morning Ayaka," she addressed the woman.

They stood there in silence awkwardly, they knew today was the day that Hinata and her would be separated. They hated the idea of a mother and her child being separated, but being born in the branch family they had no choice but to accept it.

"I'm sorry Tsuki-san, but um…" Ayaka stated but didn't know how to finish, she couldn't say _Hey, I need your daughter for a ceremony that would also incite that you will leave her and never see her again. _

"Can you give us a minute?" Tsuki asked.

"Of course." Ko agreed, and left the room with Ayaka awkwardly bowing to both of them.

Once they closed the down Tsuki whispered in her ear, "This ring is very important to Mommy, so be sure to guard it with your life." She looked at her daughter and her new appearance.

She looked like the rest of them, yet it kind of made her sad. For years their family was expected to look, talk, and act like each other. To make a statement that the Hyuuga had a certain manner to everyone in the Leaf to create a reputation. At first she found it weird that Hinata would be different from others, but know she liked it. Her child being different from others, then her child could learn new and better things about life.

Hinata looked at the ring, _this is that important?_ She asked herself. Tsuki covered the ring with the dirty handkerchief, she would of cleaned it, but she wanted this to be a special monument for her. She put it in Hinata's hand, "Never show anyone, okay?" Hinata nodded.

Tsuki kissed her daughters head, and slid the door open.

_Slide_

The noise made Ko and Ayaka turn to her, "She's all yours." She simply said and started walking away, Ko and Ayaka looked at her walk away, how can she say something so simple at a time like this.

Ko and Ayaka walked in the room, and the only thing Tsuki heard from the distance was, "HINATA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" as tears streamed down her face. _This is it_ she thought weeping silently.

_**A/N: I spent like hours doing this XD.**_

_** Stay Cool,**_

_** AnimeFanfictionDreams**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Introduction 2:**

** The Prophecy: Sasuke**

**_A/N: Aye_**

** 1 Billion Years From The First Sealing Of Kaguya**

A woman and man sat down, in quiet room small room. The room only contained one table that reached the ground, with pillows which the two were sitting on across the table. The woman looked down at her small hands that folded in her lap, as the man sat crisscross style (**_A/N: haha crisscross, Family Guy, yeah I'm pretty childish_****) **with his hands folded across his chest.

Tired of the silence the man decided to break it, "What is it Mikoto!?"

The said woman looked up from her lap to him, startled by his sudden words.

The man sighed, "You pulled me aside and tell me that you want to tell me something, but here we are you're not telling me anything."

Mikoto stayed quiet listening to him.

He sighed again, "You know I am a very busy man, and you wanting to do something like this take time out of my day to get things finished."

"I-I'm sorry my husband I'm just a bit nervous." She finally spoke.

The man sat there for a moment deciding what to say, did he make the situation worse by raising his voice, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sure that made you even more nervous than you should be. But you know I have many things to do being the head of the Uchiha clan."

The woman nodded, she knew he had a very important position and had to do things. Mikoto tried to be a good wife by taking care of the family while he was away. This meant cleaning the house, making 3 meals a day for the family, and taking care of Itachi, her son. She understood very well about why she was doing these things for her family, but she had to make an exception this one time.

The man looked at her in a different way, and put his hands on both of his knees. He leaned against the table getting closer to her. "Dear, please tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt, are you feeling well?"

Mikoto looked up at him. There were times when the man before her would be a cold-hearted man, but when it came to the people he loves, he would become a completely different man. She would like to think of the man in that state as Fugaku Uchiha, her husband. She hated his cold façade he had to put on as the clan head, so much she never called him by name. But Mikoto still respected his roll and him no matter what.

"Well…I have been feeling strange, but-"

"You are sick! Is there anything I can do, do you want one of my guards to take you to the hospital?"

"No, no, you didn't let me finish my sentence." Mikoto smiled; how he cared for her made him look cute.

Fugaku relaxed a bit, "I-I'm sorry."

Even cuter, he lost his cool and felt embarrassed. This moment filled Mikoto up with happiness, but shook off the feeling to get to the point. "We'll after the birth of Itachi; you know that my birth wasn't as smooth as supposed…"

Fugaku looked away from her gaze, he remember what happened after her birth. The memory made him wince. Fugaku wanted one child; unfortunately Mikoto was destined to bare twins. This is where Fugaku made a stupid and terrible mistake. He asked the doctor for an abortion, to kill one of the babies and leave one. At that time Fugaku was completely consumed by the power of being the head of the Uchiha and did what he wanted and didn't care who he hurt. Also at the time Mikoto wasn't sure how to act as a wife of a head of the clan so she agreed not know what would happen.

When Mikoto was 9 months pregnant when the procedure took place, the doctor did a difficult jutsu under her which caused one of the babies to disintegrate, but since the jutsu wasn't well developed as the baby disintegrated also did the womb. When that happened immediately Mikoto gave birth to Itachi in the most unnatural way possible. With this Mikoto couldn't give birth again.

After that birth Mikoto longed for another baby, even if Fugato only wanted one child. She wanted one so badly she didn't know what to turn to, until a few days ago.

Mikoto soon noticed how she drifted off from what she was saying and continued, "I'm not sure how to say this, but after his birth I really wanted another child, I'm not sure if you wanted one anyway, even if…um…that terrible thing happened."

Fugato flinched.

Mikoto noticed and continued trying to change the mood a bit, "So I'm not sure if you would believe me but recently I had a dream, about a man who said he would give me what I desired."

Fugato looked up at her.

The woman immediately noticed this too, and bowed, "I just want to say I'm sorry for what you are about to hear."

Fugato looked at her, but instead with a very piercing stare, _what did she do?_ He thought.  
"So I selfishly…um…well…I"

Normally Fugato would be very irritated at his wife for wasting his precious time, but this seemed so important that he didn't want her to feel even more uncomfortable.

Mikoto's face turned a red, "In my dream a person said I would have a baby, a baby of importance. Of course I didn't believe it, but last week I went to the hospital for a checkup and…"

Fugato knew exactly what she was about to say. He himself was already happy with the child he already had and loved, but after that incident and seeing how much pain his love has been through he didn't mind about having another child.

"I'm pregnant." With those words the strong emotionless man, became a weak emotions gushing out of him type of man. He suddenly wrapped his strong arms around his wife's small and delicate lean frame.

Surprise by the sudden motion she wept of happiness. She was going to have a baby, something she wanted for years. She wasn't one to allow herself to be rained upon by something that she wanted, but was the one doing it. The fact that her husband, a man she agreed to please to make his life as an Uchiha head easier, allowed her to do something she wanted made her a bit happy. But what really set the deal was the fact that he was hugging her. In a way he used to with such love and passion just like when they were deeply in love when they were younger. This made her whole body feel warm from head to toe.

Fugato smelled his wife's long, silky black hair, it still smelled like the day he first met her. The memory itself made him tear up a bit. He wished so much that that day would come back. A time where he never had to worry and be with the person he loved.

Fugato held Mikoto's shoulders staring into her beautiful onyx eyes. "What would you want to name him?"

"Oh, no, no I want you to name him. I've been spoiled enough."

"Nonsense!" He said abruptly that made her jump. He noticed this and cleared his throat trying to keep cool.

"You've done so much for me for years, just trying to make my life a little easier. You serve me meals, and bared me a son. You try not to disturb me at all when I am busy. You have spoiled me, and for that I should never stop spoiling you." She looked at him with wide eyes.

The room stood silent for a while, as Fugato continued his gaze at his wife.

"Sasuke." Mikoto broke the silence.

"What?"

"I want to name our Sasuke."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I want a boy…the person in the dream said I'll have a boy." Mikoto quickly rephrased looking down at her lap.

"Dream…" Fugato recapped all of their conversation in his head, trying to remember what she said before.

"I'll explain later."

"Can you…" The Uchiha head wanted to ask her to explain immediately, but deiced that today was a long day itself.

"Okay darling, anything you want I'll give to you." The man smiled.

Mikoto smiled sweetly towards him, an hugged him again, "Can I tell you something?"

The man nodded in her shoulder.

"Do you know I love you?"

"Do you _know_ that I love you?" Fugato questioned back.

The woman nodded.

They stated like that for a while embracing each other, just for the warm feeling of it.

Fugato looked at the clock in the corner of the room, he had to leave he was gone from his office for too long. But the probably was he didn't want to.

"You should leave Fugato; I've held you here for too long." Mikoto spoke.

The man looked into her eyes another time. "I'll give you your favorite chocolate, candy, sweets you name it, every day."

"What?" the woman almost laughed, when did he ever have the time to do that, "Sweetie you don't have to."

"I will to repay the time I'm constantly not with you!" He spoke with suck force; she knew this wasn't a suggestion, but something that would be fulfilled.

Mikoto looked at him as he left the room, there were times when he could be distant and not approachable, but there were days when he was just warm and cozy, and such a sweetheart.

From that day on, Mikoto received finely crafted jewelry, sweets galore, and kimonos made with the fineness silk every afternoon. These presents where attacked with a card each time that said "I Love You! Thank You For Loving Me Even If I Don't Deserve Your Love."

But the presents slowly started to end once her precious Sasuke was born.

_Okay so after that this is when Fugato begins to be suck a butthole and stuff bc he changed bc of power, again. Then the Uchiha massacre and yada yada yada yeah I think you get it XD! Anyway sorry for not posting much tbh I haven't slept well in a while bc of school and such. Anyway be positive, be nice to people, and please review feedback or questions about the story!_

_Stay Cool,_

_AnimeFanfictionDreams_


End file.
